


Six、春风不度玉门关

by MakyoApril_1039



Category: Nothing Much to Do
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 08:41:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14375082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakyoApril_1039/pseuds/MakyoApril_1039





	Six、春风不度玉门关

“我好晕……”王源软软地搂着王俊凯，浑身燥热。王俊凯直接把人横抱起来，吻了一下额头，把人抱到了床上。  
王俊凯压着王源吻他，舔舐着他发红的耳廓，每次舌尖略过，王源都从喉咙里挤出细细的呻吟。

“等等……我发微信给我妈……”“好。”  
王俊凯帮他把手机拿过来，趁王源打字的时候就开始掀起他的衣服，亲吻着他平坦的腹部。王源忍着打完字不爽地哼哼，王俊凯又凑上来和他接吻。  
王源嘴里还有点红酒的味道，王俊凯上下舔弄着他的舌尖，手顺着腹部摸上来，拂过他的乳尖，王源轻颤了一下。昨天也是这样。

王俊凯一手撑着身体的重量，一手轻轻揉着身下人的胸部，感受乳尖在他手心里渐渐硬挺，王源的嘴被他吻住，只能发出唔唔的声音。王俊凯顺着往下，吻过下巴，轻舔啄吻他的颈侧和微微凸出的喉结。  
“老王……有点痒。”  
“你不能叫好听点？”  
“哥哥……真的要……那个吗？”  
王俊凯没说话，只是用胯部顶了他一下。  
王源也不再问他，抬起手臂遮着脸。

王俊凯吸允着王源胸前的被他玩弄硬挺的突起，王源全身都绷着，两腿下意识得蹭着王俊凯的身侧。王俊凯的手隔着裤子摩挲他的下身，感受它的温热和跳动。少年的嗓音清亮绵软，像薄荷加奶，细碎的呻吟都是醉人的诱惑。  
王源搂着王俊凯的脖子，骨节分明的纤细手指插进了王俊凯的发丝间，洗发露的香味稍稍混合了荷尔蒙的味道萦绕在他鼻尖。乳尖被允吸得肿胀粉红，稍微一碰就要惹得王源一声轻哼。偏偏王俊凯就是要用指腹去挑弄它，兴奋的感觉让乳头对指纹都变得敏感。  
“哥哥……不要弄它了好不好……”  
王俊凯又允了一下，“不舒服吗？”  
“不是不舒服，可是……有点奇怪……”  
“那是舒服吗？”  
“是……可是……”  
“舒服就好了，不奇怪的，只是你不习惯。”

“哥哥……”王源叫他的声音都带着情欲，心里却还是有种对未知的恐惧，“疼吗？”“我不会让你疼的，好吗？”王俊凯又亲吻他的胸口安抚他，在雪白的肌肤留下了红艳的痕迹。

王俊凯除去了他的衣服，小孩儿却不肯脱内裤。  
“怎么了，不是都看过了吗？”  
“可是昨天只是那个。”  
“不要怕，宝贝儿。”  
王俊凯一直语言上哄着他，最后终于松了口，却说感觉脏脏的不给碰，王俊凯就搂着他起身。王源手上环着他的肩，两条腿盘在王俊凯腰上，王俊凯的手托住他的屁股，趁机往臀缝中间探了探，吓得他大叫，臀部一缩胯部往前一顶，性器戳到了王俊凯的腹部。王俊凯笑笑把他抱进了浴室。

花洒的水顺着两人贴在一起的身子流到地上。王俊凯拉着王源的手探过他的耻毛碰到粗壮的性器，虽然做好了心理准备但真的碰到的时候还是心里一惊。王源慢慢张开手指轻握住火热，按着自己以前在房间里偷偷做过的那样上下搓弄，王俊凯自己也随着他手的动作模拟起抽插，前端在王源的胯部随意落点。  
只一会王俊凯就不要他弄了。王源胸口贴着王俊凯，抬起头看他，眼睛感觉蒙上了一层水雾，轻轻唤了声哥哥。王俊凯问他还晕不晕，他说有点，王俊凯就把人抱起来放到了洗手台上，虽然在烟雾缭绕的浴室里，大理石的洗手台和臀部直接接触还是有些凉。

王俊凯拉过花洒一边给王源冲洗身体一边揉弄着他幼嫩的分身，小孩儿只连那儿都是娇艳欲滴的勾人。王俊凯单膝跪到王源面前，扶着膝盖分开他的大腿，王源的腿下意识想合上，被用力撑住了。“宝贝儿你先自己扶着腿好吗？”“不要啦……好羞耻……”“只有哥哥在这里，没什么害羞的，听话。”王源还是服软按他说的两手勾着自己的膝盖窝。这下私密部位全都暴露出来了。  
王俊凯用水给他冲洗着那处粉红花蕊，这实在是一种感官的高度刺激，王俊凯强忍着太阳穴一跳一跳的抽动。

王俊凯打算稍微清洗一下里面，指腹刚碰到穴口微微用力，穴口就警惕地收缩。  
“哥哥……”  
“乖，哥哥帮你洗。”  
“可是我怕。”  
“怕就抱着我。”  
于是王源就搂过他的脖子，让他身体和自己贴近，还要与他湿吻。  
王俊凯先在穴口外面轻轻地揉，等到王源身体放松下来才试着进去一根手指。才一个指节小孩儿就撒开手哇哇叫着不要了说好奇怪好难受。王俊凯起身吻住他，把人逼到靠在洗手台的镜子上，手指慢慢推进去立刻被火热的穴肉紧紧包裹。王源被他的吻锢住，只能轻轻捶打他的背嘴里发出唔唔的声音来表示自己的不满，扭动着屁股想要把不属于他体内的东西挤出去。王俊凯只是要帮他稍微清洗，也没太为难他，只稍弄了一下就把手指抽出来，接着用吻和拥抱安抚他的情绪。

王源包着浴巾被抱回床上，一路缩在王俊凯怀里像个安静柔软的小动物。他躺在床垫上扯着浴巾盖着身子，无辜的大眼睛望着王俊凯，睫毛轻颤，王俊凯俯身下来，他就搂着王俊凯主动开始亲。王俊凯享受他主动的亲吻，手开始在他身上游移，扯开了浴巾，用自己的性器和他的相蹭。  
王源吻的火热，王俊凯想起身却被紧紧搂住，就压在他身上抬起头看他，“宝贝儿？”“继续。”王俊凯又磨了磨茎身，看着王源忍着快感深吸了一口气，“宝贝儿，我们可以做比接吻更深层次的事情。”“可是我就想接吻。”王源的眼神闪烁，只吐出这几个字。王俊凯拨开他额前的湿发，柔情如水的眼神望着他，被望着的人感觉自己溺于其中，在挣扎又无力反抗。  
“你相信哥哥吗？”  
“我信。”  
“那我能抱你吗？”  
“我……”  
王俊凯叹了口气，“如果你实在不想的话，哥哥不勉强你。”  
王俊凯亲了一下他的额头便起身坐到了床沿。王源看着他背的轮廓，恰到好处的肌肉线条，忍不住伸出手摸了一下光洁的背部。  
“嗯？”王俊凯回头看他，光着身子半跪坐在床上，小小源还精神地挺在那里，“宝宝不要诱惑我了好吗。”王俊凯的声音有点沙哑，说完就转过头去不再看他。  
王源挪过去，突然伸手搂着他的腰，额头靠着他的手臂，握住了王俊凯肿胀炙热轻轻上下套弄，“哥哥……我没有不愿意……哥哥你别生气。”

“你这样我待会说什么都不会停了。”

王俊凯一个转身把人再次压住，这次的吻和之前不一样，充满了侵略性，王源的胸前被不住地揉捏，亲吻间夹杂着喘息。手移到了臀部，臀肉被搓揉着，柔软和弹性都恰到好处，指尖不时略过穴口，弄得王源觉得骚痒，忍不住的收缩。王俊凯拍了一下他的屁股，去够床头柜里的润滑剂，清凉的液体挤到指尖，轻揉在娇嫩的穴口。  
清凉的触感让王源觉得有些舒服，放松了下来，慵懒地接吻。王俊凯捞起他的腿挂到自己腰上，沾满润滑剂的手指探进臀瓣中间那一处，王源轻哼一声，其实这感觉不疼，但他还是觉得微妙，只能通过亲吻来分散注意力。  
等王源稍微适应了一些，王俊凯抽出手指，重新挤上润滑剂。  
“哥哥。”“嗯？”“我想帮你……”  
王源可能不知道他说的话对王俊凯多么致命。

王俊凯也不知道他当时是怎么忍下来没有直接把人拉过来顶进去的。王俊凯盘腿坐着，把王源搂怀里，两腿往两边分开，王源开始套弄他粗壮的性器，王俊凯把手伸到了他背后，当两指进去的时候王源的动作僵了一下。王源咬着下唇，表情稍有点不适，王俊凯就舔他的耳垂，吻他的脖颈，反复地接吻。  
体内已经湿润了，粘液混合了润滑剂让手指抽动的时候发出水声，王源自己也听得到，只觉得羞耻心在这一刻要爆掉。王俊凯慢慢用两指在进出的时候微微撑开穴口，王源在他耳边发出细细的惊呼，也不在要亲了，只是死死搂着王俊凯，头搭在他肩上紧闭着眼。王俊凯另一只手抚着他的背，摸着少年纤瘦的身躯，但一直没有停下手上的动作。

等他抽出手拉过少年的肩膀看到他的脸时才发现他眼眶含泪，便吻过他的眼角，尝到了一点咸味。  
“还要用手吗……”王源看着他。  
“不慢慢来待会会很疼。”  
“可是好怪……你不能直接进来吗？”  
“听哥哥的，哥哥不想你太疼。”  
说着就要放进三根手指，王源紧紧抱着他，抱到上身都贴在一起，感受着彼此火热的体温。  
这次王源忍不住开始呻吟，就在王俊凯的耳边，他只能难耐地咬咬王源的肩膀，留下了浅浅的牙印。  
王源感觉到手指在自己体内转动，扣弄着穴肉。穴口被撑开的感觉很奇怪，可是说不上讨厌，弄多几次也算不上疼到不能忍受，但是王俊凯弄出的水声带来的羞耻感就让人无法忍受，何况他还控制不住自己喉咙发出的声音。  
“宝贝儿，习惯了吗？”王俊凯抽出手指边亲他的肌肤边问。王源娇嗔，只说怪他故意弄出声音。

王俊凯把他放平，又从床头柜里拿出了套，问他会不会戴。王源说不会，王俊凯就哄他帮自己戴。  
“对上去，嗯，这个气泡要摁掉。”  
“为什么要摁掉？”  
“不然搞不好会破。”  
“我又不会怀孕。”  
“弄里面会不舒服，”王俊凯要抬手刮一下他鼻子，王源这次躲开了，王俊凯就笑笑，“以后别说这种话了。”  
“什么话？”  
“我不是因为你不会怀孕，知道吗？”  
“噢……”王源知道他的意思，心里有点开心又羞涩。  
王俊凯抓住他两个脚腕把他的腿折起来，粉色的花朵颜色已经带了点艳红，王俊凯把茎身在那尚且湿润的穴口周围磨了磨，白嫩的臀瓣之前被揉得带粉，好像水蜜桃般诱人。王俊凯挤了更多的润滑剂涂抹在自己戴了套的性器和他的穴口，还往里面带了带。

只进入一个铃口王源就叫着受不了了，王俊凯摁着他的腿，还是一点一点顶进去，告诉他放松。王源全身颤栗，不停喊着哥哥，哥哥还是全部顶进去了。肉棒被紧紧夹住，王俊凯都忍不住深吸一口气，王源一直喊着好胀，却不说不要。王俊凯吻他，抚摸他的身体，慢慢抽出性器，听王源的呻吟。  
王俊凯缓缓地抽插起来，王源抓着王俊凯的背，随着他的动作在他身上留下深深浅浅的抓痕。王俊凯的动作温柔，渐渐王源觉得疼痛和不适都变成了快感。  
王俊凯抽出来，直接把王源给翻了个身，从后面顶入。他亲吻王源凸起的蝴蝶骨，流畅的脊背线条，王源的身体、声音，还有下意识迎合的动作，都让王俊凯不能自已，他想占有，想让这个人从内到外都属于他。  
他发现王源时不时想自己弄前面，又被他激烈的动作打断，就伸手帮他套弄。突然顶到了体内某一个点，少年全身都颤抖了一下，王俊凯就不停往那一点的位置撞。王源被他顶得手都撑不住，眼泪止不住的流，嘴里还要叫着哥哥。王俊凯觉得听他的薄荷音沾染上这俗世的情欲竟然有种精神上的快感。  
王俊凯的动作忽快忽慢，穴口被磨得嫣红。他把人扳过来，手臂勾着少年的腿继续顶弄，看着王源流露快感的脸，每一次都顶到最深处。  
王俊凯忽然感觉下身被裹紧，跪坐下来腾出一只手帮他套弄分身。王源只觉得小腹一阵阵酥麻感冲上来，液体喷在他的腹部，沾到了王俊凯的指间。  
王源还没缓过神，突然又被猛烈抽插起来，刚刚高潮过的身体更敏感，连呻吟都变成了抽泣，手指都没力气。王俊凯的动作停止了，肉棒在他的体内跳动，待到抽动停止了才退出来。  
王源身子已经软成一汪水，还在抽泣，王俊凯看着他的样子又有些心疼，擦去他脸上的泪痕，俯身去吻他。  
“宝宝，对不起。”  
“哥哥……我没事……”王源的声音有些沙哑。  
“都哭了，小傻瓜还说没事。”  
“我真没事……就是……没力了……”  
王俊凯用手梳理了一下他被弄乱的头发，“你休息，待会我抱你去洗就行了。”

王源只觉得累，闭上眼没多久就睡着了。


End file.
